


Last Calls

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After Spencer gets exposed to anthrax, he doesn’t know if he’ll survive. So he asks Garcia to record two messages for the two most important people in his life: his mom and you. Set in Season 4 Episode 24 “Amplification”.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 36





	Last Calls

While stuck in Dr. Nichols’ lab, after being exposed to anthrax, Spencer felt like he was at the end of his rope. While the rest of the team went about to solve the case, he had to remain patient and aware, all the while a dangerous bacteria was eating him alive. 

With nothing else to do, he pulls out his phone and calls up Garcia. After two rings, she answers the phone, “Hey, Reid.”

He snorts, “Reid, wow. No, uh, witty Garcia greeting for me?”

She sighs out a reply, “I can’t be my sparkly self while you are where you are.” 

There’s a short pause before Spencer asks, “Garcia, do you think you could do something for me?”

“Anything,” she replies.

“I, uh, know I can’t call my mom without, uh,” he clears his throat, “alerting everyone at her hospital and, um, Y/N-”

“What do you need?”

“I need you to record a message for them in case, uh, anything happens to me.”

On Garcia’s end, she’s shaking her head, and says reassuringly, “Oh, nothing’s going to happen to you. You’re going to brilliantly find out who did this and we’re gonna treat this strain.”

He lets out a exhale and says with a shaky breath, “I hope you’re right. But if you’re not, I really just wanna make sure they hear my voice.”

“Okay, just-just gimme a sec.” 

Spencer hears the tapping of the keys on her end and a few seconds pass. He asks, “You ready?”

To which Garcia responds, “Ready.”

He let’s out a deep breath, “Hi, sweetheart. It’s Spencer. I-” he pauses to let out a deep breath and he rubs his forehead, trying to find the right words, “I just want you to know that I’m so happy to have met you. You came to me during a low point and you helped me. You opened my eyes and helped pull me out of the dark and-” he chokes up a little bit, his voice raspy when he says the next words, “And I love you. I love you and thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for not giving up on me.” he clears his throat again and sighs, “You can end that message now. And start the next one for my mom. Ready?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

“Hi, Mom. This is Spencer. I just, um, I just really want you to know that I love you and,” his voice catches for a moment and he clears his throat, “I need you to know that I spend every day of my life proud to be your son.”

“Reid?” Garcia breathes out his name, but then she hears some talking on his line. 

Spencer murmurs, “I gotta go,” and abruptly ends the call.

_______________

“Hey, Pretty Penny! What’s up?” you greet your friend and you hear her shaky breath, which immediately makes you worry, “Penelope?”

“It’s, um-Y/N, there’s-”

“Penelope, what’s wrong?”

“It’s Spencer. He’s-He’s in the hospital.”

“What?! Why?! What happened?”

“We’ll send someone to get you, okay? He’s alright. He’s alive. He’s just-you’ll see when you get here, sweetheart.”

“Okay. Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Penny.”

“You’re welcome.”

__________________

“Der?” you call out to he agent who’s dozing off in the chair beside Spencer’s bed. 

His eyes slowly open and he gazes up at you, a tired smile on his face, “Hey, cupcake.” he stands up and gives you a warm, comforting hug. 

When you pull away, you glance at Spencer, who still remains fast asleep, “How is he?”

“Your boy’s strong, Y/N. A little weak from the anthrax, but he’s fine. They gave him the cure and now he’s just resting.” the two of you stare at the sleeping Spencer.

Your arms are wrapped around you now, trying to comfort yourself. Derek gives you another hug, “He’s gonna be okay, Y/N.” he helps you into the chair that he previously occupied, “Sit down. I’m gonna grab myself a cup of coffee. Want some?”

You shook your head and murmured a “thanks” and then sat back in the chair when left alone. You sigh, taking in your boyfriend’s appearance. You shake your head, and mumble to yourself, “Why is it always you?” You know some of the things that Spencer has dealt with during his time working for the BAU. You understand that it’s all part of the job, but you just hate it always seems to be him. He doesn’t deserve it.

Spencer’s head lulls to the side and his eyes flutter open, squinting due to the bright fluorescent lights, “Y/N?”

You lean in, hand reaching for his, “Hey, honey. How’re you feeling?”

“Weak. Groggy. Sleepy.”

“It’s okay, Spencer. Go back to sleep if you’re still tired.”

“No, wanna-wanna see you,” he murmurs, trying to fight off the sleep.

You rub your thumb softly against the back of his hand, “It’s okay, honey. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“’M’kay. Love you.”

You bring his hand to your lips and you kiss it, whispering into his skin, “I love you too, Spencer.”


End file.
